


Headache

by cherryoh



Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2020 riots mentioned, America, Canada, China, England - Freeform, France - Freeform, Germany, Hetalia, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Human Names Used, Italy, Japan, Short Story, anthropomorphic countries, no beta we die like men, riots in USA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryoh/pseuds/cherryoh
Summary: Matthew knew that Alfred had really bad headaches from time to time due to his economy and his people. The other countries didn’t though. Maybe it was time for them to realize that.
Relationships: America & Canada (Hetalia)
Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725376
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Headache

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t meant to offend anyone. I simply just wrote this and posted this because the idea came to me after a really long discussion about the riots and all the stuff happening with some friends on Discord.
> 
> This is the only platform I have that I have some sort of following on. All of my other platforms are either devoid of anyone or filled to the brim with reposts and stories about this. I wanted to help spread the news farther out, and writing was my first thought. 
> 
> Again, I’m sorry if this offends anyone. Please stay safe everyone.
> 
> xoxo

It was a well known fact between all of the anthropomorphic countries that the well-being of the people can greatly affect them. They’ve all had their own fair share of side effects from that. So when a nation falls sick due to their people, all they get from the countries are a couple pats on the back and some medicine that doesn’t even work. 

America is no stranger to these side effects. He’s gone through a lot in a short amount of time. He fell into a depression the same time as the Great Depression. He felt the pain as the towers fell and when the Pentagon got hit. He felt the happiness when the same sex marriage bill came out on June 26. He felt the anxiety during the wars. He especially felt the divide between the people almost everyday.

Something unique to America was the constant division between people. The people in America were either graced or cursed with free speech. Free speech may seem good at first because it gives people the right to stand up for what they believe in, but that caused many riots and upsets to break out. 

America almost always had a constant headache from this. Occasionally, his limbs would be extremely sore, as if he had just had a full 5 hour workout the day before. And very rarely, America felt as if his entire being was being ripped apart. 

Today was a rare day. 

Alfred knew exactly how the day would go from the moment he woke up. He woke up to the sweet smell of pancakes being made. Right. He was sleeping over at Matthew’s place that day because they were going to have a World Conference. 

He moves to stand up and is immediately hit with immense pain. He shouts out loud before toppling onto the ground. A few seconds later, Matthew runs in. “Alfie?” He runs up to Alfred before kneeling besides him. Alfred groans in pain and curls up into a ball. 

His head was pounding and his whole entire body felt as if it were about to combust. He opens his eyes blearily to see Matt’s worried violet ones staring right back at him. Alfred smiles a bit and nuzzles his pounding head into Matthew’s lap. “Bad day today?” Matthew whispers. Alfred whimpers and grabs Matthew’s arms. Matthew sighs. “I’ll take that as a yes?”

The two stay together on the floor. Matthew was probably the only country to know about Alfred’s constant headaches. He’s only ever seen Alfred like this once and that was 9/11. 

Matthew ran his fingers through Alfred’s hair as he hummed random songs softly. The two stayed like that for a bit before Alfred looked back up at Matthew with a grimace. He looked as if it had gone down but was still in pain. “Thanks for that Mattie. It’s gone down now though. Can you help me stand up?” Matthew nods and slowly, the two get up from the floor. 

Alfred’s phone suddenly starts to ring. Alfred winces and Matthew grabs the phone of the table it was on. He looks at the contact name and sees ‘ **England’** on it. He answers the phone. 

“ _ Where are you, you git?!? The meeting started a few minutes ago! Don’t tell me you’re at McDonald’s again!” _

Matthew sighs. He helps Alfred to the bed before answering Arthur. 

_ “Sorry about that eh. Alfred woke up with a terrible headache and probably won’t be able to attend the World Meeting, as well as me.” _

_ “Um, I’m sorry but who is this?” _

Matthew scowls before stepping out of the room, closing the door shut behind him. 

_ “This is Canada eh.” _

_ “Ah, so sorry about that Canadia. But please do tell America that he can’t skip out on the World Meeting for some silly headache.” _

Matthew sighs exasperated. 

_ “Sorry, can’t really do that. He’s at his worst today and he needed help to stand up. He will have to miss this one.” _

Arthur let out a laugh.

_ “Sure. Ok, tell America to stop playing around and just get here. We won’t get mad this time.” _

Matthew scoffs. 

_ “With all due respect England, he really couldn’t get up on his own. I’m not going to let him go today.” _

_ “Oh, and are you his mother?” _

_ “No, but I’m his twin brother and I’ve been in his life more than you. I know from experience that America’s headaches are not something to laugh at. He gets really bad ones and I would appreciate it if you stopped taking this as a joke. So tell the rest of the countries that America and Canada will not be attending this time. Good bye.” _

Matthew hangs up with a sigh before turning around and opening the door. He sees Alfred sitting up with his mouth open. “Remind me to not get on your bad side.” 

**Extra**

“Canada said that both him and America will not be attending today.” England had just gotten of the phone with a mad Canada and he now stood at the head of the table at the World Meeting. 

“Vhat is zhe reason for him to miss zhe meeting?” England turns to Germany. “Canada said that America’s headaches got really bad today.” The room went silent. 

Some countries snorted while others just straight up laughed. England shrugs. “Ve~. Isn’t America going through riots right now?” The countries fall silent again and turn to Italy. He has a finger to his chin and he’s looking up at the ceiling.

“Yeah, his people are fighting again. Must be the cause of the headache aru.” China agrees with Italy. “Maybe we should just turn on the American news?To see what’s going on.” Japan suggests. 

Majority says yes so they turn on the news. And are terrified. 

Some bring their hands to cover their mouths in horror. Others looked away and others just couldn’t stop staring. They watched in horror as police attacked the civilians who were holding up “ **I Can’t Breathe** ” and “ **Black Lives Matter** ” signs. They watched with bated breath as the news reporters continually updated the people watching with news.

“I knew that his people liked to speak out, but I did not know that it came to this.” The countries were silent again.

“Did you not know mon ami? Amerique’s people stand up for what they believe in and it’s both a good and a bad thing.” France answers. The countries stay silent as they watch the news horrified.

The next day, Alfred woke up cuddled up to his brother. He groans, the pain still there, and blindly grabs for his glasses on the bed side table. He instead finds his phone. The phone opens up automatically and although Alfred had no glasses on, he could still see the many notifications on his screen. 

He struggles to find his glasses for a few more minutes, before finding it just next to where his phone was. He puts them on, spares a glance at Matthew to see him still sleeping, and turns his phone back on. He’s met with the sight of many text notifications from almost all the countries in the world. 

He smiles softly. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> To the people who are here at the very end, thank you for reading this. I put this together really quickly so I apologize. Please consider signing petitions about the cause and help spreading it.
> 
> And please, if you plan to join the protests, do be careful. Wear masks and safety goggles as well as wear clothes that fully cover you. Make sure to be prepared for what is to come and maybe bring a first aid kit there.
> 
> Stay safe everyone.
> 
> xoxo


End file.
